THAT NIGHT : sekuel
by biya-kyuke
Summary: "tawaran yang bagus kyu " WONKYU M Rated


That Night : Sekuel

Pairing : Siwon, Kyuhyun

Rated : M

Genre : Mature

Warning : YAOI, Pedofil, NC!

Disclaimer : this fic is mine.

"Nghhh" Kyuhyun mengernyit saat merasakan selangkangannya terasa pegal dan pantatnya yang perih. Matanya membelalak kaget saat mendapati sebuah tangan besar bergerak melingkar kearah pinggangnya yang-baru Kyuhyun sadari- telanjang. "akhh" Kyuhyun berteriak saat tangan besar tadi menariknya dengan kuat, membuat gesekan tidak menyenangkan antara pantat perihnya dan seprai kasur yang tak beraturan.

" hiks…" tanpa sadar air mata Kyuhyun turun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan berada dalam posisi seperti ini bersama orang tak dikenal. Terlebih lagi itu laki-laki.

" kenapa menangis, hmm…" Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Membuat mata coklat Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke manik hitamnya.

" kau menyakitiku.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan.

" hmm? Benarkah? Bagian mana yang sakit Kyu~ " Siwon bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

" aisssh… asal kau tahu, pantatku perih sekali! Dan kau berbohong! Kau bilang ingin mengantarkan aku pulang! " Kyuhyun berteriak didepan wajah Siwon, ekspresi takutnya menghilang begitu saja saat Siwon menggodanya. Digantikan dengan rasa kesal yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

" sst, diam Kyu. Kita akan pulang setelah kau membantuku menenangkan benda ini" Siwon menyeringai kecil kearah Kyuhyun sembari menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kejantanannya yang setengah ereksi.

Kyuhyun melotot, tubuhnya kembali kaku. Dan Siwon, dengan tangan nakalnya yang bergerak menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan melakukan gerakan menekan dan meremas batang kejantanannya dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"sssh… jangan diam saja Kyu~ ssshh.." Siwon mulai mendesah. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tangan Siwon sudah tidak lagi menekan tangannya untuk memberikan remasan pada kejantanan Siwon. Bahkan sekarang, Kyuhyun sendiri yang menggerakkan tangannya dengan sangat lihai.

" aku mau lidahmu~ " Siwon menambahkan. Tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang Kyuhyun bergerak keatas dan berhenti di helaian rambut Kyuhyun. Mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dan mensejajarkan mulut Kyuhyun dengan kejantanannya.

"eunghhh… uhh.. Kyuuu, yahh.. Ssh.. Begituhh.." Ya, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah ikut bernafsu. Lidahnya pun sudah mulai bergerak di kepala kejantanan Siwon. Naik turun dan sedikit berputar di lubang ejakulasi Siwon.

Asin, rasa aneh yang sedang menjalari lidah Kyuhyun, membuatnya mau tak mau menjauhkan kepalanya dari kejantanan Siwon. Membuat Siwon mendesah frustasi. Matanya menatap nyalang pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Seringai kembali tercetak di wajah Siwon saat melihat dua tonjolan kecil di dada Kyuhyun.

"uhhh, Kyu aku tidak tahu kalau nipplemu berwarna semerah itu… kurasa semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Kata-kata Siwon sontak membuat Kyuhyun menunduk menatap nipplenya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas saat tangan Siwon bergerak mengelus nipplenya. Membuat tonjolan itu ereksi dan terlihat sangat menggoda.

" ahhh, shhh… geli, jangan dijepit hyung… ssh" ujar Kyuhyun saat tangan dan lidah Siwon menekan dan menghisap nipplenya. Ada rasa geli tak terbendung saat melihat seorang pria dewasa sedang berusaha menjilat dan mengecup bagian tubuhnya.

" Ahh, harusnya semalam kau begini Kyu~ tak perlu ada obat perangsang." Siwon kembali bergumam pelan. Pelan-pelan ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi kejantanan basah Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengelus paha dalam Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lambat, membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar melebarkan kakinya. Membuat lubangnya yang masih memerah karena perihpun terlihat oleh mata Siwon.

" uh, hyunghh.. Pelanhh.. Pantatkuhh…" Kyuhyun meringis sakit saat Siwon kembali mengelus lubangnya yang masih terasa perih. Tangan Siwon bergerak mengitari lubang merah Kyuhyun, sedikit menekan dengan gerakan memijat. Membuat Kyuhyun menikmatinya.

" ahh, hhh.. Jarimuhh.. Coba masukhh-an hyunghh" akhirnya Kyuhyun memohon. Matanya yang sudah sayu mulai menatap Siwon.

(Kyuhyun's POV)

Kali ini aku tak menolaknya. Yang sedang kami lakukan memang nikmat. Hatiku tak bisa berbohong. Aku bahkan rela jadi tawanannya beberapa hari kedepan untuk merasakan sensasi ini lagi dan lagi. Sampai aku benar-benar muak merasakannya.

"ahhh" satu desahan kembali lolos dengan sukses dari mulutku saat kurasakan satu jarinya melakukan gerakan menggesek ke dinding dalam anusku. Perih? Jangan kalian tanyakan. Mulut Siwon sedang menghisap kejantananku. Tak akan ada sakit kalau keadaannya seperti ini.

"Nghh.. Hhh.. Hyunghh.. Cepathhh" dan sekarang aku jadi mengemis padanya untuk memperkuat hisapan mulutnya pada kejantananku.

Ini menjijikkan dan memabukkan disaat yang bersamaan. Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal seks. Tapi kenyataannya tubuhku sama sekali tak keberatan menjadi objek seksual lelaki mesum diatasku ini.

"oooh…"

"**Drrt..drrt..drrrt" **samar-samar kudengar getaran ponsel di atas meja. Ponselku.

"ahh.. Ber- henhh..ti dulu hyunghhh…" aku mendorong pelan kepala Siwon hyung yang masih setia menikmati benda diselangkangan ku. Dia menatapku kesal karena telah menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Aku membalikkan badan- memunggungi Siwon hyung, mengambil ponselku di meja Siwon. **Sungmin is calling. **Aku tersentak. Oh tidak, kenapa Sungmin menelpon disaat seperti ini. Tapi, lebih baik kuangkat saja. Mungkin Sungmin ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak datang kesekolah.

"halo min?" Aku berbicara dengan nada sewajarnya.

" halo? Kyu? Kau dimana? Eomma bilang kau belum pulang dari semalam. " Sungmin bertanya dengan nada panik.

" siapa sayang?" Siwon hyung berbisik di tengkukku. Menciumi leherku dan tangannya kembali bergerak kearah kejantananku dari belakang.

"enghh.. Tanganmuhh" aku menahan desahanku sekuat tenaga karena Siwon mulai merangsangku lagi dengan gerak tangannya yang naik turun dengan pelan pada kejantananku.

" eunghh.. Min-" kalimatku terputus saat gerakan tangan Siwon hyung semakin cepat. Kakiku menendang udara hampa. Precumku sudah menyelimuti seluruh kejantananku.

"cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengannya, anak kecil~. Mari kita selesaikan masalah disini." Siwon hyung kembali berbisik di tengkukku, tangannya bahkan tidak berhenti memainkan kejantananku.

"Kyu? Kyu? Ada apa disana? Kenapa kau bersuara seperti itu?" Suara Sungmin kembali menghempaskan kesadaranku.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk mengacuhkan apa yang Siwon hyung sedang lakukan dengan tubuhku.

" aku belum bisa pulang, hhh.. Katakan pada eomma-"

**BIP **. Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Siwon hyung sudah menarik ponselku dan mematikan telpon dari Sungmin.

" kau menangguhkanku terlalu lama Kyu~ aku tidak mau bersabar lagi" dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, Siwon hyung menarik wajahku dan menyesap bibirku sekilas.

"lubangmu- aku tahu lubangmu sudah berkedut sedari tadi Kyu~" dia membalik tubuhku, lalu mendorongku agar terbaring dibawahnya. Tubuh seksi Siwon hyung berada di antara selangkanganku yang sengaja dia lebarkan untuk akses kejantanannya pada lubangku.

(Kyuhyun's POV end)

"Ssshh.. Pelanhh.. Inihh..sakithh" Kyuhyun meringis saat Siwon mulai mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam lubang merah Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dipungkiri, desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seakan menjadi penyemangat Siwon untuk melakukan lebih.

Tak henti-hentinya Siwon menatap nyalang pada tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun dibawahnya. Nipple merah yang sudah ereksi, kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah licin karena diselimuti cairan putih pekat yang memabukkan membuat Siwon tak mampu lagi bertahan. Pinggulnya bergerak maju dan mendorong kejantanannya untuk masuk kedalam kehangatan Kyuhyun.

"uhh.. Rileks..jangan dicengkram Kyu.. Aku bisa langsung keluar kalau kau terus-terusan begitu. " Siwon menggeram merasakankepala kejantanannya yang baru saja masuk dicengkram kuat oleh lubang ketat Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggerakkan kejantanannnya keluar masuk dalam lubang Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat dan sesekali menghempas. Membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah tanpa henti dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, seakan menunjukkan kepada Siwon bahwa ia sangat menikmati pergumulan mereka.

"AHH..OOOH.. HYUUUNGHH.. " Kyuhyun mendesah kuat saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Siwon menyentuh prostatnya.

Siwon tersenyum. " dapat.." Gumamnya. Siwon menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Menghantam prostat Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Seakan tidak memberikan jeda kepada Kyuhyun untuk bernafas.

"AH..AKH..AKH…AKH.." Rasa ngilu. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat pertama kali Siwon menghantam prostatnya. Dan lama kelamaan rasa ngilu tersebut mengirimkan getaran-getaran dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat seluruh aliran darahnya bergerak menuju ke kejantanannya.

Siwon telah memanjanya dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Matanya terpejam erat menahan kenikmatan yang sudah hampir keluar dari kejantanannya. Tangannya yang meremas sepraipun mulai ikut beraksi saat Kyuhyun merasakan orgasmenya sudah dekat. Kyuhyun mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan mata terpejam.

" ssshhh… ah.. Ahh.. Ahh.. HYUNG!"

**CROT! CROT! CROT!**

"Ahhh" tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat saat melepaskan hasratnya. Sementara Siwon, ia menyeringai puas dan masih seetia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

" teruslah.. Mendesah.. Hhhh.. Kyuhh" ucap Siwon terbata. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Kasur tempat pergumulan merekapun sudah mengeluarkan suara derit yang cukup keras.

Dan dengan sekali dorongan kuat "AHHH" Siwon melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam kelubang Kyuhyun. Membuat lubang Kyuhyun menampung semua cairan spermanya.

"uhhh" desah Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya masih terpejam. Bisa dirasakannya cairan sperma Siwon mengalir keluar dari lubangnya. '

Siwon melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergerak mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya untuk menatap Siwon.

" kau mengulanginya lagi. Dan kau harus bertanggung-jawab" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

" bersiaplah, kita akan benar-benar pulang" Siwon memejamkan matanya. "tapi, biarkan aku tidur dulu. Kau benar-benar memuaskan Kyu~" lanjutnya.

" aku tak mau pulang. Aku ingin bersamamu. Lakukan hal ini padaku setiap hari. Aku suka sensasinya." Kyuhyun berbisik didepan wajah Siwon. Lalu memeluk lengan Siwon posesif. Dan yang dipeluk hanya bisa menyeringai senang.

**Tawaran bagus Kyu-ah.**

THE END

Nb : sumpah saya ngakak banget waktu baca review di ff "Rose" chapter 5. Saya spesialis rated M sodara-sodara, makanya agak kesusahan nerusin ff "Rose"nya.

Pokoknya siapapun pembaca setia semua ff saya, terimakasih banyak and keep reviewing ya sodara-sodara.


End file.
